


A Fire Is Burning

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drama, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Two cops trying to do their jobs the best they can.





	A Fire Is Burning

[A_Fire_Is_Burning](https://vimeo.com/262093621) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: 

[](https://www.4shared.com/video/qdyiaJM1ca/A_Fire_Is_Burning.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Escapade, 2018.


End file.
